Frankie West in Los Perdidos
by Carmelita'sFox
Summary: Frank's daughter, Francesca is an experienced Zombie Outbreak survivor so it's no surprise she's as calm as she is when an outbreak happens in Los Perdidos where she's attending college. She has to survive in Los Perdidos while her mother uses her military contacts to delay the incendiary bombing of the city so Frankie has time to find a way out. (femslash, pairings inside)


Frankie West in Los Perdidos

Summary: Frank's daughter, Francesca is an experienced Zombie Outbreak survivor so it's no surprise she's as calm as she is when an outbreak happens in Los Perdidos where she's attending college. She has to survive in Los Perdidos while her mother uses her military contacts to delay the incendiary bombing of the city so Frankie has time to find a way out. (femslash, pairings inside)

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Rising. I do however own Francesca 'Frankie' West, she is someone I made up along with her mother Rayne. I also have half ownership to Jason Steele, the other owner is my friend John who Jason is based off. Also there will be fan made combo weapons in this story. Oh and Nova the kitten belongs to me :3 lol.

Note: This story contains blood, zombies, swearing, and lesbians.

Another note: This would be if Crystal and Amber never worked at Fortune City but instead worked at a Casino in Los Perdidos. ALSO this would being instead of an air strike hitting the city (which I heard would be happening in the game) Frankie's mother uses her military contacts to stop the bombing until she can get her child out of the city which would take about two-three months. Just wanted to change it up a bit.

_Pairings:_

_FrankiexUnknown (open to suggestions. Has to be someone that's in the game)_

_RaynexCarrie (Rayne is Frankie's mother and Carrie is a survivor in DR3, she too is an attorney like Rayne)_

Chapter 1 - Los Perdidos

_March 23__rd__, 8:30am (one hour and sixteen minutes after sighting of a single zombie infection)_

A black haired girl walked out of her bedroom and into her living room, the tanned girl wearing a black tank top and black shorts. She opened the front door that had a sign next to it that read '_Francesca West, Dorm room 205_'. She bent down and picked up the newspaper that one of the Seniors at Los Perdidos University placed at the doors of the students that requested the news paper. She closed the door and locked it as she walked to the kitchen area that was attached to her living room. She opened up her newspaper as she opened up the fridge before pausing to fold the paper, she pulled a can of vanilla coffee/energy drink that she had every morning before her college classes. She held onto the can as she used the index finger of the same hand to open the can and then taking a sip as her green eyes scanned over the paper when she paused.

'_At 7:14am March 23__rd__ there was an initial report of a single zombie infection. Other details requiring if the person was killed or if the person bit others is still unknown._' Francesca "Frankie" West must've read those words over three times before they finally sank into her brain. She folded the paper up and set it on the counter, she was heading towards her bedroom when her dorm's room phone began ringing. She picked it up and saw '_Steele, Jason_' on the caller ID making her hit the answer button.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Frankie…you read the paper?" asked the 20 year old on the other end.

"I always read the paper. What kind of a question is that?" asked Frankie crossing an arm under her breasts and her hand cupped the elbow of the arm holding the phone to her ear. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for work." he answered. "Don't you got class today?"

"Just one and that's in an hour." she answered. "It's my biology course. It's a short class today, I'll be in class for about half an hour."

"Coming to work after?"

"Yes I'm coming to work after. Have lunch ready for me."

"Yeah I got it." stated Jason. "You packing your stuff up and bringing it?"

"…possibly."

"You know better than anyone if we should or not."

Of course she knew better than anyone. Since the age of eight she had been about three different zombie outbreaks, one with her father Frank West and the other two with her mother Rayne West, the only reason it was with a different parent was because Frank and Rayne got divorced when Frankie was 7 and she lived with her mother the majority of the time in Manhattan, New York. She sighed and looked at the clock which now read 8:48am before turning back to her bedroom to look at the little amount of things she had. "Alright look, can you come over here before going to work?"

"I guess…why?"

"Come and get my stuff, Rhonda lets you park your car in the garage so it's not like if an outbreak did happen someone's going to steal your car. You have a key, I'll leave the bags on the couch. I won't have much."

"Alright fine. Go get ready for biology." he stated making her smirk.

"Donno why I let my mother convince me into taking biology.'

"Or taking criminal justice." stated Jason.

"She wants me to be a lawyer like her and I know a bit to much about that sort of stuff than I should but look I gotta get dressed. There will be about…two or three bags at most and the majority of it would be my clothing."

"Got it." he answered before the two hung up.

"Ah!" shouted Frankie shaking out her hair and gripping at it. Her father always told her to be prepared for this sort of stuff so Jason asking if they should pack was just one of those things she'd have to do.

She got dressed in a simple white button up shirt with a black button up vest in front of it with a pair of black jeans and black work boots. She put the majority of her clothing into the duffle bag she carried before putting her throw blanket into one of her big backpacks and laid her laptop down on top of it with her hoodie on top of it before putting the three pictures she had into the backpack. She looked around and grabbed her criminal justice books, she couldn't leave those cause if an outbreak did happen her mother would get so mad at leaving those expensive ass books back in a zombie infested city. She then put the rest of her canned coffee in the backpack and whatever food she had before zipping the backpack up, she picked up her school backpack which had her biology book in it and she grabbed the can of Vanilla energy/coffee she had left out for herself to have during class cause her biology teacher was cool about it as long as you cleaned up after yourself. She left both bags on her couch before grabbing her keys, cell phone, and iPod then leaving the dorm room which she made sure to lock behind her.

She slid her black sunglasses on and skipped off in a childish manner. She put two bucks into the vending machine and punched the buttons in, she watched the candy bar fall down before punching in another number in to get a cinnamon bun. She crouched down and took them both out when a black haired girl leaned against the vending machine making a thump which made the girl jump. "Jumpy much Francesca?" questioned the girl.

"What the fuck Jennifer?!"

"Don't call me Jennifer." snapped the girl narrowing her eyes.

"Don't call me Francesca." ordered Frankie narrowing her own eyes in return. "Alright look…did you read the paper?"

"No."

"There was a sighting of a zombie infection at seven fourteen this morning." stated the 19 year old.

"No shit?" asked Jennifer, she went by Jack. "And you're dad is Frank West so you obviously know a lot about survival."

"Yeah…only difference is…I'm not chubby." she smirked making Jack laugh as she patted her stomach. Jack had seen Frankie's stomach once, the girl was worked out all the time so she had a nice flat stomach.

"And only difference is you can probably eat out better than your dad." smirked Jack making Frankie actually blush a bit. The two were Juniors in college at the moment but a year before they dated for about a couple months and even though the two broke up once Frankie saw a picture of Crystal Bailey who worked at a local casino and fell madly in love. That didn't stop Jack from flirting with her friend though.

"I had lots of practice." laughed Frankie as Jack hugged her. "You got biology?"

"Nah I got half an hour of chemistry. The single infection sighting must be the reason everyone is getting out early today, I mean your class is normal length on Thursdays but mine is usually two hours."

"Probably…I got work after biology."

"Alright. Anything happens I'll call." stated Jack pushing on Frankie's head making her giggle.

"Fine. I'll talk to you later." she answered before going to her biology class.

She looked out her window when hearing shouting and people looked, outside in the courtyard was Jason jumping up and down while waving his arms. She rose an eyebrow at him as he was shouting something but she couldn't understand a word of him, class was nearly over but Jason kept screaming. "Miss. West?" asked her teacher. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah…can I?" she stood up after her teacher nodded and pushed a window open to lean on the windowsill. "Jason?"

"I got your stuff." he stated making her narrow her eye.

"Jason…"

"Sorry." he chuckled. "Wanted to give you a ride to work just in case."

"Fine. Can I leave now?" she asked turning to the teacher.

"Sure. Here's your homework." she answered holding it out to Frankie who took it smiling.

"Whatcha got?" asked Jason trying to grab the paper.

"Homework." answered Frankie giggling as he kept trying to grab it.

"Biology homework?" he asked making her swat him with it. "Yeah sorry really stupid question."

"Yes." chuckled the girl before going into his pick up truck.

The girl yawned as Jason drove to one of their boss's garages, her green eyes watching people on the street. Some seemed to be packing up and leaving town probably after reading the single infection news but she couldn't blame them…if she could she'd get her ass back to new York but it wasn't that easy. She debated whether or not to call her mother and tell her of the single infection sighting but knowing Rayne West she'd just panic and try everything with in her power to get Frankie out of the state. She wouldn't call and tell her mother unless something serious happened like a zombie outbreak. Most of these people out there were implanted with a Zombrex chip that slowly released Zombrex into an infected person if they were bitten, those who weren't were called illegal but Frankie was lucky enough to be qualified as legal. Her father, Frank West, knew people who could put a counterfeit Zombrex chip near her shoulder blade to make it seem like she was chipped when in reality she wasn't.

Jason's was a counterfeit too because they both didn't want to be tracked by the government but Frank had his reasons for not wanting Frankie chipped. Frankie had been around eight or nine when Phenotrans, the company that made Zombrex, kidnapped Frankie to get back at Frank for exposing what happened in Willamette. The director Marian Mallon used the young girl for experiments but all Frankie remembered was that she survived what ever that bitch did to her. She ran her hand through her hair and glared off into the distance as she remembered the woman grabbing her by her hair and dragging her around when ever she disobeyed her. "You okay?" asked Jason making Frankie jump.

"I'm fine." she whispered. The only reason she got away from Marion was because of her dad's friend Isabela Keyes. "Just thinking back to something that happened when I was younger."

"What you're thinking about…is that the reason you got a counterfeit Zombrex chip?" he asked making her look. "I know it's like mine because yours doesn't glow through your skin like most do when sending out a signal."

"I don't like to talk about because most people never believe me, I stopped talking about it when I was ten."

Jason parked his truck inside of the garage only to discover their boss wasn't even there at the moment. Frankie went to her desk and sat there working on the computer while taking some calls from clients who wanted to confirm their appointments. It was around 1:30 Frankie's green eyes snapped upwards towards the door of the garage as they heard screaming and gun fire, Jason didn't hear it of course cause he was listening to his iPod while working on a car. She stood up from her seat and ran into the garage, bumping Jason along the way before she ran up the wall before grabbing the garage door and she used her body weight to make the garage door slam close just as a zombie slammed into it. Jason pulled his headphones off and raised an eyebrow as zombies stumbled around just outside the garage, inside he was freaking out but he wouldn't show it. Frankie…she was a calm as ever as she eyed outside the windows before narrowing her eyes and she clenched her fists.

"Frankie?"

"Stay here." she ordered turning to him. "Don't open that door for anyone but me. Do you understand?"

"Where are you going?"

"Storage unit right down the road. I have one there. I need to…collect something." she stated before running off making him go after her but she slammed the door shut behind her before disappearing from his sight.

Her storage unit, she couldn't remember who's idea it was again but in the storage unit she had two long black cases. One happened to be filled with Zombrex, some food/water and the other had weapons in it which was going to be super useful for this. She dodged zombies before jumping up onto a fence and sitting on top of it, her eyes staring down at the zombies that tried to grab onto her leg. She swung her leg over and dropped down in the storage unit area, she jogged down a row of storage units looking for hers when she stopped in front of the number 105. She reached into her pocket and pulled a set of keys out, she slipped the key into the pad lock then turning it to unlock it making her smile. She slid the pad lock out of the storage unit and hoisted the door up enough for her to climb in but she allowed the door to shut behind her since she didn't know if there were zombies around.

She pulled a cord that made the light turn on only to smile as she saw the two black cases which she picked up. She opened a really small case that was in the middle of the two big cases, she pulled the desert eagle magnum .44 out and loaded it before strapping a holster to her thigh. She slid the gun in place and grinned to herself before grabbing both cases with one hand so she could use her other hand to push the door up. She tied a rope she found around the handles of the cases before climbing up the fence, she pulled the rope to make the cases come up to her before jumping off the fence and using one case to hit a zombie across the face. "Mother fuckers." she hissed before running down the road.

Jason was sitting on Frankie's desk when she heard shouting making him get off and run to the door. The young West was running as fast as she could while dodging zombies that were trying to grab her, he opened the door as she got closer and once she ran through the door he slammed it shut and locked it. "You okay?"

"Fine. I know how to handle myself around zombies, nothing new there." she stated making him nod. "Zombrex, food, and water…" she held out the case to Jason who took it and set it down on the desk, he opened it and laughed as he saw about thirty boxes of Zombrex, some boxes of food and four bottles of water. "Dad always wanted me to be prepared just in case."

"Understandable." he answered before closing it and he saw the other case. "What's that?"

"A few weapons." she answered as she set it down on the desk and opened it. She pulled a roll of duct tape out making him look at it. "Combo weapons."

"Combo weapons?"

"Oh gods." sighed Frankie rolling her green eyes. She took the broadsword and machete out before holding the two together and using the duct tape to hold the two of them together. "Combo weapon."

"Combo weapon." he repeated trying to take it but she glared at him making him stop. "Yours?"

"Mine."

"What should we do?" asked Jason.

"Wait until Rhonda and Nick get back I guess." she answered. "If they're not back by tomorrow morning we should find somewhere else to stay."

_One Days Later_

Frankie was running down a street with a backpack on her back, Jason running a little ahead of her since the two of them where scavenging for some food when Frankie froze. She heard a small tiny but high pitched meowing making her look in the alley way to see a grey and white kitten looking around. "Psst." she said making the kitten look at her. "Come here." The kitten instead meowed making her flinch, oh gods the meowing was going to draw the infected down the alley and they would eat the kitten if they caught it. "Jason! You got any meat on you?"

"Yeah. Front pocket." he answered turning making her open it to pull out some deli meat they found in a fridge. She pulled a piece out as zombies started stumbling down the alley towards the kitten.

"Hey…" she said making the kitten look at her once more. Frankie was crouched down holding the meat. The kitten slowly walked towards her before running over and taking small bites of the meat when Frankie scooped the kitten up in her arms.

The two went back to their safe house with the kitten that Frankie named Nova, they were staying in a rather large apartment that was easy to access for a human. You just had to climb up a ledge to get onto it but it was too tall for a zombie to get onto and you could only access the ledge, the reason Frankie knew so much about safe places was due to her knowing a lot of illegals. Jason was playing with Nova while Frankie was outside on the ledge shaking a can of orange spray paint before putting a mask over her mouth and nose, she started spraying to touch up the symbol the illegals went by which looked like a circle but was split in half, a couple of inches apart from one another and had a part that stuck out on the side. She sighed heavily before tossing the tan of now empty spray paint into the box she had on the ground, she needed to search an apartment building for supplies and even told Jason she wanted to go by herself. She stepped down into the house through an open window to find Nova look towards her and meow, she ran at Frankie and started climbing up her pant leg making Frankie laugh and pick her up.

"I'm gonna run down the road to find some cat food." stated Frankie as Nova started nibbling on her index finger.

"Gonna call your mom?"

"Yeah. She has military contacts and from experience I know they'll try to drop an incendiary bomb on Los Perdidos to wipe out all organic life. Alive or zombie."

"How does your mom have contacts in the military?" asked Jason.

"She helped in a case against some Admiral dude or whatever his rank was. She won the case, he was being accused of sexual harassment when he wouldn't promote some girl. He told my mom if she ever needed anything to call him." answered Frankie as she rubbed Nova's belly. "Alright I'm going to head out." she passed Nova to Jason. "If I don't return before night fall just rip up some ham and turkey for her and let her have that."

"Got it." he answered.

Frankie was jogging down the street with a backpack on her back and she turned her ear piece on before jumping up onto a car to pull her phone out and dial her mother. It rang a few times before she got "Rayne West, how may I help you?"

"So does my mother not look at her ID when I call?" questioned Frankie.

"Francesca!" she gasped, she could hear the smile behind her voice.

"Watch the news lately?" she asked as zombies surrounded the car she was on before sighing.

"Yes." sighed Rayne.

"I fear an incendiary bomb might be dropped on the city. Any chance you could call Admiral what's-his-face and ask him to delay it until I can find a way out?" asked Frankie.

"Yeah I'll call him. See how long he can give you." answered Rayne. "How are you?"

"Fine. Doesn't matter."

"Francesca if you get bitten…!"

"I have Zombrex mother. About thirty boxes of it. I'll be fine." whispered the young West to her mother. "I'll come home to you don't worry."

"Alright my love…I'll call him then call you back." stated Rayne.

"K love you."

"Love you." with that Frankie hung up after her mother's statement of love before leaping off the car and jogging down the street.

She soon got confirmation from her mother who said he could give them two months as long as she promised to save those she could. She was cutting through an alley when a bat slammed into the back of her head making her drop to the ground with a thumb. A man stood over her before bending down and picking her up to throw her over his shoulder, he walked to a van and tossed her in the back of it. Frankie inhaled sharply as her head throbbed in pain, her eyes opened and she saw a dining table in front of her with plates of food making her sit straight up as she realized what she was looking at. She noticed her bag was on the flood beside her, she looked around and noticed nobody else was in the room with her so she opened her backpack and grabbed on bottle of wine and stuck it into her bag before opening up baggies and putting some food into it and then zipping her bag back up.

She then felt her stomach rumble making her reach out and eat some of the salad that was on the table, she was so engrossed in what she was doing she didn't hear the doors open. She reached out and went to grab a some chicken when a hand grabbed her hand which made her eyes snap up only for her to drop the fork and nearly choke on her foot. "You!" she said standing up and backing away.

"Hello Francesca." grinned the blonde woman who sat in a wheel chair. Marian Mallon sat there smiling at her making Frankie quickly run her hand across her mouth in fear of what the fuck she just ate. "Oh child I didn't poison your food. I know you have others that's why you took some food." She saw those green eyes flash anger at her before she chuckled and grabbed herself a glass of wine. "It took a while to track you down, not chipped and all."

"You know why I'm not fucking chipped!" she snapped grabbing her backpack and putting it on.

"Ah…" Men with guns blocked Frankie from leaving. "…you were one of the best little projects I had."

"I'm not willing to be your sex slave." stated Frankie making Marian start laughing.

"Child! You're what…sixteen?"

"Nineteen. I was in college when you did all of this!" she snapped. "I had a fucking criminal justice test tomorrow and now I can't fucking do it!"

"I thought you wanted to be a photographer?"

"I can do both…" she muttered. Of course Marian knew, she told her when she was much younger what she wanted to do when she grew up. "…mother expects it of me and being a lawyer pays well…why the hell am I telling you all of this?!"

"How many others are with you?" asked Marian making Frankie stay quiet. She glared at the woman making her sigh. "Child."

"Can I go?"

"Sure."

Frank was allowed to leave the mansion she found herself in but once outside she dumped the stuff she got from Marian before running off, she needed to find a new backpack before going back home. She didn't trust Marian and feared she might have put a tracker on the backpack, she took everything out and she managed to put the old one onto a zombie with a lot of maneuvering trying not to get bit. She took a backpack down from the shelf inside of a store she found herself in, it was big enough for her to carry a lot of goodies and it came with an extra strap for her to put around her waist. She put her stuff inside of it and slipped her own things inside before running into a grocery store and using a butcher knife she found to kill a few zombies in her way before grabbing a couple boxes and cans of cat food which she stored in her bag. She found a few small dishes to use for her new little kitty before jogging over to cat carrier which she grabbed and put over her head to rest on her side when she heard a noise.

She walked towards the end of the aisle and ducked under a baseball bat only to quickly sweep the legs out from underneath the person. "Hey! Whoa!" said a voice making her look to see Jack laying there. "Frankie!"

"Jack!" she laughed with a smile before hugging her. "Oh gods, where have you been staying?"

"The dorm…had to leave once it became over run. Was gathering some supplies when I heard someone…cat carrier?"

"I saved a little kitty cat. I named her Nova, she's gotta be like three months old. She lost her mom, whether they got separated or she got eaten protecting her child." answered Frankie. "Look you wanna help?"

"I suppose."

"Not this morning I wasn't. I had three quarterbacks, a few baseball players, a couple chess guys, and some drama kids but the quarterbacks died trying to protect the drama kids while the chess ones ran off. Baseball players left me there to go after them, I didn't know what else to do. I remember you talking about the illegals symbol and I found a few but some where over run."

"Alright well I'll show you we're staying." stated Frankie.

Jason was sitting against the wall, night fall came about three hours ago and Frankie never came back home before the sun disappeared. Nova sat by the window meowing softly as she looked around making Jason look at her when she started meowing loudly. "What?" he asked. Nova started meowing louder and pawing at the window, he pulled himself up only to see Frankie appear in front of the window.

"Let me in?" she asked making him laugh and unlock the window, he slid it open and Frankie caught the kitten who launched herself at the human. Jason and Jack got the carriage of food in that they brought.

"Where were you?" asked Jason as Frankie closed the shutters.

"Remember I told you something happened to me when I was younger?" she asked making him nod and Jack knit her eyebrows together. "How about I tell a story?"

_Ten Years ago_

_A nine year old Frankie sat on a bed in an apartment she was kept in at all times, she thought of it more like a cell even if that woman called it an apartment. The only way in or out was through a keycard that the men or women had on them at all time. She was playing with a Rubik's cube Marian Mallon had given her, it was apparently more difficult than a normal Rubik's Cube but Frankie managed to solve it in less than five minutes. She muttering to herself when she heard the familiar click of the front door unlocking, her eyes moving towards it and she saw a man wheel a blonde woman in, her blonde hair slightly damp and around her face. Marian often visited her like this after she took a shower and was relaxed after a hard day at work._

"_Give?" asked Marian holding her hand out to Frankie who passed it to her. "Good. Did you time yourself?"_

"_The point of that being? I can't beat five minutes." she answered making the older woman chuckle as she held the Rubik's Cube. "Can I go home?"_

"_No sweetie." The soldiers seeing Marion act all sweet and nice was unheard off, especially since she could be horrible to her men but this girl sparked something different in her._

"_My dad will come for me."_

"_So you say." sighed Marion turning the Rubik's Cube in her hands. "Frank West. Francesca West…Frankie."_

"_Mother didn't like him nicknaming me that, she never did. Kind of refuses to use it." stated the 9 year old._

"_Who is my favorite little project?" asked the woman._

"_Me." whispered Frankie. She hated how this woman treated her like a little pet, like how she was her mother and not Rayne._

_Marian looked at her watch and sighed, it was nearly 1 in the morning. "Bed time."_

"_Okay." Frankie moved to pull the blankets out from under her and she laid down on her bed. The blonde haired woman moved hair out of the girl's face before kissing her temple making the girl flinch just a little bit._

"_Testing tomorrow at eleven. Due try to eat before someone gets you."_

"_Yup." with that Frankie closed her eyes to try and get some sleep._

_The following morning Frankie made herself something to eat, a bowl of cereal and some toast before having been brought out to the testing area. She sat in a chair as a needle pushed into her neck, the serum being injected into her as she sat quietly. The needle was removed and Marion watched Frankie from her office above as a zombie was released into the room, the soldier inside pulling his knife out. Frankie was lifted up out of her seat and lead towards the zombie making her eyes narrow at the sight of it, she was used to this by now. The guy held his arm out to the zombie only for her to whimper as teeth bit into her arm but before the zombie could tare a chunk out of her arm the soldier slammed his knife into his head._

_He supported the zombie's weight until he managed to get his teeth off the girl's arm. "Take a blood sample." ordered Marion making the scientist do as instructed. He took the blood sample close to the bite wound which was slowly bleeding and went to go look at it as Frankie was strapped down in the chair. Frankie yawned a bit as the wound stopped bleeding an hour later._

"_What time did you fall asleep?" asked Marian._

"_Fully…probably around two thirty. I couldn't fall asleep. I laid there forever. Can I leave my TV on when I go to sleep? Mom and dad let me do it cause it helps me."_

"_Fine you can do so." answered the older woman. "Anything else child?"_

"_Can I have Pizza for dinner? I've been a good girl."_

"_I will have someone get you pizza."_

"_Thank you." whispered Frankie._

"_Blood cells remain normal, infection from zombie killed. No trace of infection in her body. She is immune." stated the scientist beside her making Frankie look at her. Her eyes resting on the badge she wore that said 'Isabela Keyes'._

"_Send the reports to my office, along with the blood sample. Understood?" asked Marion._

"_Understood." answered Isabela. She looked at Frankie and smiled at her making the girl look confused._

_Frankie sat at her desk working on the math homework that Marion gave her when the door opened. Isabela walked in with the pizza and sat it down beside her on the desk. "Hi sweetie."_

"_Hi."_

"_Math homework huh?"_

"_Yeah. Almost done." answered Frankie._

"_Sweetie…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I know your dad." whispered Isabela making Frankie look at her. "He told me to tell you to trust me, I'll get you out of here. Do not mention a word to Mallon. Understand?"_

"_Yes." whispered Frankie. "Tell him I miss him?" Isabela nodded and kissed her forehead. "Tell him to tell mommy the same."_

"_Got it. Eat your pizza. Mallon said you have tomorrow off."_

"_Yay." smiled the girl, she loved it when she heard those words even if she would be stuck in her apartment/cell all day unless Marion needed her to go somewhere with her._

_The following morning she ate left over pizza for breakfast but didn't see a sign of a Marion at all but heard men shouting with some occasional gun fire. Her apartment was in a secured area where nobody but authorized personal could be in so unless you had a card nobody could get into the area. She saw Isabela running over to the door making her put the pizza away as the woman unlocked it. "Come." ordered Isabela holding her arms out making Frankie run to her, the older woman picked Frankie up in her arms and started quickly moving through the facility._

"_Where are we going?" asked Frankie as she hugged Isabela around the neck._

"_Trust me." whispered Isabela unlocking the door, the door hissed open and she started jogging with the girl on her hip. "Marion doesn't know I have you, she's too preoccupied."_

"_I noticed. She didn't come to visit me like she normally does."_

"_I know." answered the older woman pushing a door open and seeing some zombies making her swear. "Hold tight okay, I gotta go through them. Close your eyes too."_

"_Okay." answered Frankie closing her eyes and burying her face in Isabela's neck, she could feel the woman running and pushing zombies out of the way._

_Isabela entered a room where she was suppose to meet Frank West and Chuck Green, she shifted Frankie on her hip when the doors opened making her turn. "Isabela!" said Frank when she saw the girl sitting on her hip. "Frankie!"_

"_Daddy?" asked the girl looking. "Daddy!" Isabela placed her down and she ran to her daddy, her arms wrapping around his waist making him bend down and hug her tight. "Isabela said she'd get me out. She got you."_

"_She got me sweetie." he said picking her up in his arms, her legs wrapping around him as she hugged her daddy tightly. "Mommy will be happy to see you. She's been throwing herself into work with out her baby girl around."_

_Marion glared down at them, the fact Isabela allowed Frankie's father to get into the facility to take the girl away. "Mr. West and Mr. Greene." said Marion making them look up. "What do you think you are doing with that child. She is Phenotrans property."_

"_She's my property!" snapped Frank. "My child! And you've done god knows what to her!"_

"_I've only made her immune to the infection, any strain of it. No madder what mutation of a zombie bites her she'll be perfectly fine." stated Marion. "You take my little project away from me and you will not see the end of this."_

"_You took her away from ME!" snapped the photographer as he hugged the girl close._

_Marion swallowed as she stared at Frankie who was hugging onto her daddy as if she was going to be ripped away from him at any moment. "I can't allow you to take her." whispered the blonde._

"_Yeah?" asked Chuck. "Why don't you stop us?"_

"_Oh I will Chuck Greene, I will stop you. I will take that child back." she snapped as she hit a button on her wheel chair that called Marian's person body guard Harjit Singh. "I am sorry, truly but that child is important. I need her to remain here."_

_Of course neither men where happy with Marian and started telling her she needed Zombrex herself only to find out she no longer needed it due to using Isabela's research years ago to cure herself. Telling them the only reason she made zombie infections happen was to gain money from Zombrex sales. Frank of course asked why his daughter so important if she already had the cure but Marian ignored the question as Harjit walked into the room. Frankie turned her head and glared up at Marion who looked upset by the fact the girl showed hatred in her eyes but she quickly covered her upset look with anger. She didn't want the kid hurt, she didn't want Harjit to rip her out of her father's arms and in the process break something._

"_Last chance Mr. West…give me the child."_

"_Yeah you know what I can say to that lady?" he asked with a smirk making her sigh heavily._

"_So be it."_

_Present day_

"Whoa wait a minute! Did that guy take you from your dad?" asked Jack.

"No. He put me in a corner and fought Harjit with Chuck Greene. After they killed him, well he fell into a tank of Queens…pretty much stung him to death." answered Frankie as Nova played with her hand.

"She cared for you in a weird and creepy way." stated Jason making Frankie chuckle.

"Sad thing is I think she still does. She's the reason I went missing." sighed the 19 year old. "Oh…mom said that Admiral what's-his-face is giving us two months tops to figure out how to get out of Los Perdidos as long as we promise to save as many survivors as we can."

"Sweet. We should search for a plane or something in a few days." stated Jason standing up. "You two catch some sleep, I'll catch a few hours in the morning."

Frankie put a pillow under her head up against a wall with some blankets underneath her as Jack did the same a few feet away but not up against the wall. Nova was laying with her head on the pillow making Frankie stroke her fur before covering the two of them up and closing her eyes. Jason was watching TV during the night, which was one plus because they couldn't hear any of the zombies outside. Frankie woke up a couple of times in the middle of the night, one cause she was hungry and twice cause she had to use the bathroom but every time she got up, Nova followed her. Jack woke up before Frankie did in the morning and managed to make them something to eat since electricity was still running.

Frankie woke up to the smell of macaroni and cheese which made her roll over slightly and look to see Jack standing by her holding a bowl. Frankie looked at it before taking it and sitting up to eat the bowl of macaroni as Nova reached up and pawed at the bowl making Frankie laugh. Frankie left Nova in Jack and Jason's care as she ran off to go find some more supplies, she entered a room and froze as she saw a military man making her drop behind something. She heard the sound of a motorized wheelchair and the man go "Ma'am."

She looked to see Marian wheeling herself to a TV that the man turned on. "You cannot postpone the destruction of the city." she stated.

"It…wasn't my call." stated the military man on the TV. "Someone hire than me ordered it, when confronted about it he said it was a favor to someone named Rayne West."

"Rayne West?" hissed Marian. "Francesca's mother…"

"Francesca? That girl you made immune?" asked the man.

"She's giving her daughter time to get out of the city and asks someone she knows to postpone the destruction." sighed the blonde as Frankie pulled her phone out and started taking pictures of Marian and the person on the TV. "Has Madame President been found yet?"

"Not yet, we're closing in on her though I believe." answered the man as Frankie switched the video and started recording as Marian started moving her wheelchair around in a pacing manner. Frankie was hiding under a table and she went to get up but hit her head making her flinch and grab at it, she saw Marian pause but she didn't turn towards where the girl was hiding. "Now Marian I allowed you to indulge in this little fantasy of yours because it amuses me."

"Turning the chips off won't be as easy next time!" snapped Marian. "It's something with the radiation we use to turn them off, some of them are changing."

"Yes, we're bringing a few of the mutations to you for study and…"

"Imbecile!" shouted Marian as a soldier handed her a shot of Zombrex making Frankie knit her brows together. "Don't loose focus! I need that girl because one vile of her blood can make me immune!"

"You were the one to let her go in the first place." he stated.

"We put a tracer on her backpack but she was too smart, she dumped it on a zombie so we would loose her trail. Unfortunately I do not know her phone number so I cannot trace her location and even if I did she would be smart enough to turn it on when at her safe house. She was easy to track down at first but now…" she sighed heavily.

"She's cautious?"

"Sort of. She knows to run and hide if she sees military. She knows parkour which is free running so she can climb up anything and hide out of sight."

"And send." whispered Frankie sending the video to her father and mother's cell phone along with the pictures before turning her cell phone off.

"Well find her." ordered the man. "The faster you get her out the faster I can bomb the city." with that he shut the feed off making Marian look annoyed.

"Ma'am why do you want the girl so much?" asked the soldier.

"She's immune. Just a vial of her blood and I'd be immune. I'd no longer have to take shots."

'_I thought she was immune, least that's what she told Dad and Chuck. Oh gods…did she lie? Or did something go wrong?_' thought Frankie as Marian wheeled out with the man close at hand. '_A vial of blood…is that all she wants?_'

She slid herself out and stood up to find a needle and other medical stuff on the table. She grabbed a needle and stuck a vial on the end before pushing it into her arm an draining some blood. '_Don't give it to her. For all you know she knew you were there and said that._' She put the top on the vial and looked at it before grabbing a small box that had other vials in and she put the filled one in an empty spot. She stuck the needle inside the box and closed it, making sure to latch it close and stick it into her backpack before running off.

She saw Marian being lifted into a van making the girl look at her from where she stood before running up a fence and perching herself on top. She leapt onto the van before leaping off and running down the road making Military men look around but see nothing as she sprinted down the road. She found herself in a motel where she saw a woman wearing a blue hoodie and a medical mask over her mouth and nose. "Hey there." said the woman.

"Sup?" asked Frankie. "We have a safe house if you need to stay someone?"

"I would like that but I've run out of spray paint."

"Oh…hey I have some." she answered opening up her back pack. "Orange fine?"

"Orange is great." laughed the girl taking it. "Just let me finish this up and I'll accompany you back."

"Deal." answered the 19 year old.

The girl's name was Anna Hong and she was maybe around Frankie's age if not a little older or younger than her. They were running by the museum when Frankie stopped in front of it making Anna look at her before the girl mentioned wanting to go in. They were walking around the museum when Frankie found the zombie area making her narrow her eyes at the sight of it before stepping in. She saw a cutout of her dad, Chuck Greene, some zombies, and Carlito Keyes but her eyes rested on the posters that were made for the exhibit and hung up in glass cases. She walked to one of them and unlocked the case before taking the poster out and rolling it up while asking Anna to help her with the others which the woman agreed to.

"Thanks." said Frankie taking the posters from the other woman before putting something around the three of them to hold them together before putting them into her backpack even though they'd stick out of her bag.

"So why are these so important?" she asked making the girl smile.

"Hi I'm Francesca West." she answered holding her hand out making Anna start laughing.

"Frank West's daughter."

"Yes ma'am."

"That's why it's so important."

"Yeah. Come on lets get a couple of weapons from here then hit the food store next door. I can't carry more than enough for one day but with you here it'll help."

Frankie was putting some boxed macaroni into her backpack with a couple jars of difference sauces when her phone went off making her put her ear piece on before hitting the answer button, she had turned it on an hour ago. "Hello?"

"Francesca." said Rayne. "Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"A Carrie LeCroix is stuck in Los Perdidos, she's an attorney like me."

"Oh that attorney." chuckled Frankie.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." smiled the girl. She knew of Carrie, her mother came to Los Perdidos about a year ago for a case and actually hooked up with Carrie. Her mother would never admit it but Frankie knew. "I'll look out for her don't worry mom."

"Hey Frankie!" said Anna holding out a bag of chips asking if she wanted them.

"Oh gimmie."

Anna tossed the bag to Frankie who stuck it in her backpack. "Frankie?"

"Just getting some food mother. I'll call you back when I have some time." stated Frankie.

"Alright love you."

"Love you too." answered Frankie before hanging up her phone and putting it into the front pocket of her backpack.

On the way back to the safe house Frankie got herself a welding tool, a tool box, more duct tape and two Katanas. Apparently Jason went out for some supplies as well because inside the house was a police woman, one of the teachers from her school that she didn't really know and the dean of her school. Jack was making everyone something to eat that night as Frankie was working on her Katanas, she was attaching wires to the sword and to a small battery that was attached to the side of it. She held the katana up and hit the button she managed to put on the hilt and the sword fired up, electricity crackling as it swarmed around the blade but she had to hold it up hire to keep Nova from trying to get it. After finishing her second one she put them both into the weapons locker Jason somehow managed to get into the building before going to get herself something to eat.

"Hey Frankie…don't you got a girlfriend?" asked Jason.

"Nope." answered Frankie stabbing some of the spam that Jack put into the now cold macaroni salad. "I want one but I'm not lucky enough to find one."

"Hey maybe you'll find her in this mess." chuckled Jack motioning outside the window making the 19 year old chuckle.

"Yeah…maybe." she muttered while looking outside, rain pouring down onto the streets of Los Perdidos. She had to try to find a way out of this city, she couldn't be trapped here for two months…sure she could do it but it would drive her crazy. So far she was just really glad she hasn't met a psycho face to face yet but she knew it would happen eventually, ever zombie outbreak like this has some sort of psychos that go over the line and try to murder innocent people looking for help. Nova leaped onto her lap and curled up in a ball before closing her eyes to get some sleep making Frankie smile down at her, least this little kitty brought a smile to her face.

TBC…

Alrightie this is the best I got for now. Let me know who you'd want to see me hook Frankie up with, I was thinking Crystal but I've already been there and done that. Then I saw a psycho/boss named Sergeant Hilde who looks hot at first but when she talks she sounds 40-50 years old.

Tell me who I should hook her up with. A survivor or Hilde? (since she's the only really attractive psycho/boss I could see in the game.) I donno, lemme know. I'll try to make the second chapter a bit longer.


End file.
